


A New Experience

by plumeriapixie



Series: A Series of New Experiences [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Jearmin - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6378820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumeriapixie/pseuds/plumeriapixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean gives Armin a gift and then has to talk him through using it. Fluffy, smutty masturbation fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the second installment of my 100 Themes Yaoi Challenge series. The prompt this time was "orgasm", so I pretty much just jumped on the opportunity to write smut for the first time ever! I'm a little nervous about it, so please go easy on me. I'm super excited to post this, and I hope you guys like it!

Armin had been waiting all evening for this – as embarrassing as it was to admit, even to just himself.

After double checking that the door was locked and situating himself comfortably on his bed, he laid his head back and inhaled deeply. This was nerve wracking in a weird way. He was alone. Why was he so nervous? He sighed at the awkward truth of the situation.

Armin was about to masturbate with lube for the first time.

He had never used it before as he’d always been far too shy to go into any of the naughty stores in town, and… also because he knew that once he finally did acquire it, he’d have no reason to put off what he really wanted to do with it any longer.

He was nervous for two reasons. One, now that he had a tube of lubricant in his possession, it was time to experiment with what he had wanted to for so long. He was going to finger himself. He gulped at the thought. It was so intimidating. He’d never put anything inside himself before, and the idea kind of scared him. Scratch that. The idea terrified him! What if he didn’t like it? What if he did it wrong? What if it hurt? What if his fingers got stuck and he had to go to the emergency room?! Oh, God!

Armin dropped the tube of lubricant onto the bed next to himself and ran his hands down his face. He was overthinking this, right? He had to be. Other people did this all the time! Well, he assumed they did. Oh, God, what if they didn’t?! What if he was some sort of freak?! No, he couldn’t be. After all, if this was uncommon, Jean wouldn’t have talked about it so casually with him.

Which brought him back to the second reason he was nervous. Jean had bought the lubricant for him. He’d laughed at Armin earlier this week when the blonde had mentioned that he was scared to go into naughty stores. Armin had never expected Jean to buy him a gift from one, but he wasn’t exactly surprised that he had. He and Jean were quite close after all. They were seniors in high school now and had been friends since seventh grade after meeting through Eren. (He and Jean were both on the basketball team that year, and Armin had met Jean at one of the cookouts Eren’s parents had for the team every two to three months. Of course, as Eren’s best friend, Armin was automatically invited to them all. He was invited to all Jaeger family events.) Anyway, there wasn’t much Armin wouldn’t talk about with Jean. And as the other boy was somewhat of a renowned pervert, Armin took the sexual gift with a grain of salt.

At least until Jean had told Armin to think of him while he used it!

Armin gulped. He’d had a crush on Jean for some time now. Two years, was it? Pretty much ever since he’d acknowledged the fact that he was gay. He’d once had a crush on Eren, but it had more or less dissipated once his best friend started dating that college guy. Levi. The guy was nice enough; Not to everyone, but to Armin at least, so the blonde rather liked him. It was just that when Eren had started spending most of his time with Levi, Armin suddenly had a lot of free time, and Jean had been more than happy to claim that time for himself and flirted with the blonde tirelessly. Armin was naïve to an extent, but he knew when he was being flirted with (and borderline sexually harassed). He chuckled at the thought. Jean was great. Really, he was. He’d done wonders for Armin’s confidence. That was for sure.

Armin picked the tube of lubricant back up, held it above his face and studied it. Strawberry flavored? What the hell? Why would Jean buy him flavored lubricant to use on his damn self?! Armin smiled and shook his head. Stupid Jean.

After staring blankly at it for another moment, Armin decided it was time to man up and get on with it. Sitting up, he twisted the top off and squeezed a bit into his hand. It was thick and held its tubular shape as it squirted out of the tiny hole and coiled over itself on Armin’s fingertips. The blonde took another deep breath. He had to be some sort of idiot. He wasn’t even sure how much to use. Surely this would be enough though.

Before rubbing the lube over his fingers, Armin laid back and lifted his hips, sitting the tube down on the bed and using his free hand to pull his boxers down his legs and kick them off. He didn’t see where they landed, but who cared really? He was having a major crisis! What the hell was he doing?! He didn’t even know how to do this! What if he permanently fucked up something down there, and he couldn’t walk anymore? Was that possible?

Taking another deep breath, he started rubbing the lube over the fingers of his left hand. It was at that moment that his phone buzzed on the bedside table. Armin’s heart stopped, suddenly fearing that he’d been caught. How anyone would know what he was doing right now in the privacy of his room with his door locked and curtains pulled tightly shut, he had no idea, but still his heart raced at the thought. Nervously, he used his clean hand to retrieve his phone.

**Jean iMessage**

Armin sighed, all anxiety leaving him at once. It was just Jean. Even if he somehow knew what Armin was doing, that wasn’t really that embarrassing. Jean had known he would be doing this tonight anyway.

Armin swiped his thumb across the screen, quickly typing in his passcode 5326. On his iPhone keypad, that spelled “Jean”. Original, right? Yeah, yeah, so Armin was kind of whipped, but so was Jean, he assured himself. With a smile on his face, he read the text.

**You’d better be thinking about me blondie.**

Armin’s heart fluttered in his chest. Not minding if Jean knew what he was doing, but also not wanting to flat out admit it, Armin replied with a simple

**Always :)**

Sitting his phone down on the bed next to him, Armin continued spreading the lubricant over the fingers on his left hand. He glanced down at his cock which was just now beginning to harden. Damn. All it took was a text from Jean to get his motor running apparently. After gawking at his groin for a few moments, Armin settled back against the pillows and spread his legs, reaching his lube covered fingers down past his quickly hardening erection, past his balls, to tentatively rub at his entrance. The initial touch shocked him so much that he gasped. That had felt strange. Not in a bad way, but Armin wasn’t so sure it was a good way either. Probably too early to tell. Experimentally, he rubbed the pads of his index, middle and ring fingers over the tight ring of muscle. Okay, yeah, that felt kinda good. Alien, but still good. It was new and exciting and Armin hoped that having his fingers inside himself would be this exhilarating.

Suddenly feeling brave, he prodded his index finger at his entrance, nearly breaching it but the ring of muscle instinctively clenched and Armin jerked his hand back at the odd sensation of denying himself entrance to his own body. Was that normal, he wondered. It was then that his phone buzzed on the bed beside him once more. Wanting to focus, but also wanting a reason not to try that again just yet, Armin picked his phone up and read the new message from Jean.

**Good. When you’re done don’t bother showering. I’ll come lick you clean. That lube is strawberry flavored ya know.**

Armin’s cock quickly finished hardening at that thought. Obviously, Jean wasn’t really coming over tonight. He and Eren were both in a different city, staying overnight in a hotel for an away game. Football this time. Not basketball. Damn jocks. The text was clearly intended just to rile him up, and it was working. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to text Jean while he was doing this. It might actually be fun. Though Armin had to admit he was nervous to try and initiate something. He and Jean were friends. Nothing more, technically. Sure, Jean flirted with him. He would do things like slap Armin’s ass in the hallway or throw his arm around the blonde’s shoulders and feign playful jealousy when other guys would talk to him. But Jean was naturally flirty and had an outgoing personality. Armin assumed he did that stuff with all his friends. Still, if he could breach the subject casually enough, maybe it wouldn’t sound like an invitation? Then if Jean wasn’t down for it, it wouldn’t necessarily be rejection. It would just be something that never happened. Deciding to choose his words carefully, Armin sent a quick text back.

**It might not happen. I’m getting some last minute anxiety and can’t bring myself to even push inside. It feels so foreign. Idk.**

There. Now Jean would either offer to help or not. At the very least, he would offer advice which would still be helpful to Armin. But this way, Armin didn’t have to deal with possibly humiliating rejection from one of his best friends. After massaging at his entrance for a few more moments, Armin brought his fingers up to his cock, trailing them up the underside from base to tip and leaving a wet trail behind them. He sighed at the feeling of the cold air against the underside of his cock, and it twitched at the attention from his fingers rubbing gently around the tip. Armin had just allowed his eyelids to flutter shut when his phone vibrated again. Not wasting a second, he lifted his phone (he hadn’t even bothered putting it down this time) and opened the text from Jean. His eyes widened and his heart skipped what had to be like three or four beats when he read it.

**Relax babe. Just imagine it’s me. Just put your index finger against your entrance and push in. There will be a little resistance. That’s just because you’re not used to it yet. Once you get yourself used to the feeling, it’ll come more naturally to you. Just massage the area a bit and then push past the entrance. That’s how I would do it to you.**

Armin wasn’t crazy right? Friends didn’t say that kind of stuff to each other! The idea that Jean actually wanted him sexually was enough to get Armin’s heart hammering and make him flush. What could he say to that? It was flirting he knew, but Jean was speaking theoretically. Just because he was telling Armin how he _would_ finger him didn’t necessarily mean that he had any interest in doing it. Still, Jean had called him “babe”. That was something he’d never called Armin before. Sure, he had the blonde in his phone as “Bae  <3” – something Armin often pestered him about changing, but something about the pet name was affectionate and comforting. At least, that was how it came across to Armin. He was overthinking this, wasn’t he? Of course, he was. He always did. Quickly deciding to take a leap of faith before his courage drained out again, he typed his response and sent it before he had a chance to talk himself out of it.

**Oh yeah? What else would you do to me daddy?**

Maybe the daddy thing was a bit much, but now if Jean rejected him, it would be easier to say that he meant it as a joke. Still, Armin desperately hoped he wouldn’t face rejection. Or he hoped at least that Jean would be nice about it. Damn it, now his tummy was starting to hurt. He never should’ve sent that message!

In a desperate attempt to focus on literally anything else, Armin forced his attention to the wild sensations he was feeling in his lower regions as he stroked his fingertips over the ridge under the head of his cock. Maybe he should just settle for jerking off tonight. It would still be a new experience since it would be his first time jerking off with lubricant. That had to feel good. Armin was beginning to lean toward that idea when his phone buzzed again and he couldn’t open the text quickly enough. No way.

**Oooh feeling adventurous are you? ;) Very well. Well first of all I’d finger you open with one finger so start doing that. When you’ve stretched yourself out enough to add a second finger tell me.**

Armin’s heart was positively racing now. No way. No way in hell Jean had actually decided to go along with this! Armin exhaled a huge breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding in. It took a few moments for the shock to subside, but once it did, Armin was filled with renewed courage.

Moving his fingers back down to his suddenly far more eager hole, he prodded at his entrance once again with his index finger, flinching at first but then relaxing at the realization that this was in fact a common thing and he wasn’t going to lose a hand doing this. Finally, the tip of his finger pushed past the barely resisting muscle and he easily slid it all the way in. As he realized his accomplishment, he suddenly felt very proud. He could do this! There was no reason why he couldn’t. Pulling his finger nearly, but not all the way, back out, Armin winced at the feeling. Okay, so going in felt good; pulling back out, not so much. Sliding his finger easily back in, though, Armin settled into a rhythm. He wasn’t sure how long it was supposed to take to get used to just one finger, but after just fifteen to twenty thrusts he felt he was more or less adjusted.

Lifting his phone once again, he typed a quick text to Jean.

**Ok I think I’m ready**

He knew what the next step was. Add a second finger, so rather than waiting for Jean’s text he decided to go ahead and get started on that step. Maybe it would move the process along more quickly and Jean would be impressed by how well Armin was handling this. Pulling his index finger out, he lined his middle finger up right alongside it and pushed slowly at his entrance. He had expected a low burn, and in a way, that was what he got. Though it was a bit sharper of a pain than he’d expected. He could definitely feel his skin stretching. His phone buzzed again, and he realized that Jean must be keeping his phone on him, waiting for Armin’s replies. Armin couldn’t help but smile at that thought as he opened the new text.

**Good baby. Now I’m sure you know the next step is to add a second finger. Go slow. Try to relax and don’t push yourself before you’re ready. If you need to spend some more time just using one, then do that. And add more lube if you need to. Don’t hurt yourself. I worried about that when I bought the lube for you.**

Well, if Armin’s heart wasn’t fluttering like a butterfly on Ritalin before, it certainly was now! Jean worried about him. He cared enough that he worried about Armin hurting himself while doing this. Armin smiled at the warm feeling spreading through his chest just before another text appeared beneath the one he’d just read.

**Also don’t forget to think about me ;) You have to imagine it’s me doing this shit to you, blondie. That was the deal remember? If you think about someone else, I’ll know.**

Armin was dead. He had to be dead, because at no point in his lifetime would a guy like Jean ever be seriously demanding that Armin think about him while he fingered himself. Nor would a guy that wonderful and fine be showing hints of jealousy at the notion of Armin fantasizing about someone else. Armin’s thumb moved on its own accord now, typing back exactly what he felt.

**Gladly. Why would I even want to think of anyone else?**

At this point, Armin realized that he had managed to push both fingers all the way in, and once again, he felt a sense of pride. Retracting them ever so slowly, he waited until they were nearly out before slowly pushing back in. The burn was still pretty bad. This would take a bit longer. After a few more slow thrusts, though, Armin began to feel the burn subsiding, though he wouldn’t necessarily say it was replaced by pleasure just yet. A few thrusts later, the burn was nearly nonexistent and Armin was panting. Whether the pleasure was there or not, his cock was certainly enjoying these new sensations. It was currently laying flush against Armin’s lightly toned stomach, and Armin sighed as a drop of pre cum oozed out of the firm tip.

“Oh, God,” he murmured breathlessly, eyes heavy lidded and watery. _“Jean…”_

A few more slow thrusts and he was moaning, being sure to keep his sounds quiet. His grandfather didn’t have the best hearing, but Armin didn’t want to risk it.

A few more slow thrusts, though they were beginning to quicken. “Oh, Jean,” Armin moaned, panting and beginning to feel a bit insecure at the sounds he was making.

_Buzz!_

Without even looking at his phone, Armin slid his thumb across the screen and typed in his passcode where he was certain the digital buttons were located on the screen. Holding his phone above his face once more, he read the new message though lust filled eyes.

**Baby, tell me what you’re doing. How does it feel? Do you like it? Do you want more? Tell daddy all about it.**

Groaning at the sexual nature of the message, Armin lazily typed his reply. His thumb was working slowly over the buttons as most of his attention was being diverted to his other hand. He hit the send button, hoping he hadn’t misspelled anything through his hazy vision.

**Still on two fingrs. M scarred to try more. It fells good daddy. I like it. I wish it ws you. I need you her eight now.**

Deciding it was time to give his leaking cock some attention, Armin pulled his fingers from himself and reached for the tube of lubricant which was lying still uncapped next to him. Squirting a good amount in his right hand without even bothering to feel insecure in how much he used this time, he dropped the tube back on the bed, used his left hand to smear the lube all over the undersides of his fingers and palm on his right hand, and reach finally for his aching cock. The contact instantly had Armin pulling his hand back. Shit, that was cold! Armin looked at his lube coated palm and contemplated how to warm it up before finally settling on making a half formed fist and rubbing the undersides of his fingers against his palm until the gel heated up a bit.

_Buzz!_

Ah, shit! How was he supposed to text Jean now with lube on both his hands?! After thinking on it for a moment, Armin grabbed a few tissues from the bedside table, wiping off his hands and picking up his phone. He opened the text.

**Can I call you? Connie just left the room to go hang out with Sasha and the other cheerleaders. He won’t be back for a while. I wanna hear the sounds you make while you touch yourself baby please**

Armin’s breath caught in his throat. He’d actually been about to suggest that they do this over the phone too, so this was perfect. But, good Lord, was Jean getting him riled up! Not bothering to respond with a text, Armin went to his call log and pressed Jean’s name. Putting the phone on speaker and turning the volume down just a bit, Armin laid his phone on the pillow next to his and began recoating his hands with lubricant.

After a few rings, Jean answered with a breathy, “Hey” that made Armin’s insides tremble.

“Hey,” he said in his sweetest voice, the voice he reserved especially for Jean.

“God, you sound gorgeous,” Jean very nearly whispered. “Still touching yourself?”

“About to be,” Armin replied, rubbing his hands together a bit to warm the lube before slipping his left hand between his thighs again to prod at his entrance with two fingers while he wrapped the other hand around his cock and barely stopped himself from groaning out loud.

“Moan for me, babe. Don’t hold it in. I want to hear you,” Jean said. His voice had a certain rasp to it right now that Armin had never heard before. Was this what Jean sounded like when he was horny?

Armin could hardly stand this. He was going to cum in no time at all! “Then get over here and make me scream,” he said, feeling a little daring.

“Mmm,” Jean purred from the other end of the line, and Armin could only assume he was touching himself too. “Don’t say it twice baby. I’d be willing to make that forty-mile drive back tonight for you if I thought you were serious.”

“Mmm,” Armin hummed, thrusting his fingers deep into himself while fisting his cock. “Jean?”

“Yeah, baby?”

“I like it when you call me baby.”

There was the sound of a soft chuckle on the other end. “Yeah?” Jean replied. “I like calling you baby.”

Armin held onto that information while he pushed a little deeper into himself wishing that these were Jean’s fingers or, better yet, his cock. “Jean,” he said quietly.

“Yeah?”

“Did you like it when I called you Daddy?”

There was silence for a moment before…

“Yeah, I did.”

Armin smiled. It wasn’t that he had thought of it as a joke when he’d said it. He knew he had a bit of a daddy kink. It was just that he would’ve played it off as a joke if he’d had to. “I did too,” he admitted. “Why did you like it?”

“Hm,” Jean seemed to be contemplating that, though his voice still came out as a bit of a moan, so Armin knew he was still jerking off. “It gives me feeling of power over you. And I don’t mean that in a bad way. I would never hurt you. I just like the idea of you submitting to me, so hearing you call me that is kind of like hearing you acknowledge my dominance over you. And that turns me on.”

Armin had tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. He could feel the pleasure now. It wasn’t mind numbing, but it was there. The feeling of something being thrust into him was foreign but certainly not unwelcome. And Armin took no offense to the fact that Jean wanted to dominate him. Truth be told, Armin wanted to be dominated. He wanted to feel loved and safe, and if Jean saw him as someone to dominate and hold power over then he was fine with that.

“I like the idea of submitting to you,” he said.

“Good, baby,” Jean replied before a thought apparently occurred to him. “Although! I wasn’t saying that you could never be on top. I’m more open minded than that. I just… really like the idea of spreading you open and slow fucking you into the mattress. How does that sound?” His voice was getting awfully low, and Armin could feel heat coiling in his stomach.

“Jean,” he whimpered. “I’m still only on two fingers. Does it make me a wimp because I’m afraid to add another one?”

“What?” Jean sounded genuinely taken aback. “No, Armin. It’s fine. Take your time and don’t force anything on yourself. You’re small. It’ll take longer for you to get used to the feeling anyway. Have you found your sweet spot yet?”

“My what?” Armin asked between heavy breaths. Okay, so he was still a little more naïve than he would have anyone believe. Did guys actually have a “sweet spot”? He had heard that girls did, but…

Jean chuckled lowly on the other end. “Thrust in at a few different angles. It’ll probably feel uncomfortable at first. I’m not sure. I’ve never fingered myself. But when you find it you’ll know. I want you to moan for daddy when you find it, baby.” With that, a low groan resonated through the phone, and Armin took Jean’s advice, pulling his fingers out and thrusting back in slightly to the side.

Ouch! That wasn’t it. He tried the other side. Ow! Nope!

After a few more blindly aimed thrusts and spreading his legs further so he could get a little deeper, Armin’s fingers brushed over something that had his entire body jolting, hand seizing around his desperately leaking cock. “Ah! Jean!” he blurted out far more loudly than he was comfortable with.  “Oh,” he whimpered, head lulling to one side as he pulled his fingers back, aiming for that spot again when he thrusted back in, quick and deep. “Unnh!” his voice was getting higher in pitch, and it was kind of embarrassing, but judging by the heavy breathing coming through the phone now, Jean liked it.

“That’s it, baby,” the brunet encouraged him. “Keep doing that. You know what I would do to you if I was there?”

“What?” Armin barely breathed out before thrusting his fingers over the gland once more and moaning such a high moan it was almost completely silent.

“Mmm,” Jean moaned on the other end. “I’d push you down against the bed, pin you by your wrists and lick my way down your body. I’d spend extra time on your nipples because I know you’re sensitive there.”

“How do you know that?” Armin vaguely heard himself ask.

“You told me, remember?” Jean said. “Back in ninth grade.”

Shit. He remembered that? Did Jean really pay attention that closely to Armin?!

Without being prompted, Jean continued. “Pinch your nipples, Armin.”

Armin flushed impossibly further at the command but did as he was told, removing his right hand from his cock and reaching up to lightly pinch and tug at one of his nipples. The small action alone dragged a whimper from his lips, and Jean must’ve heard it as he groaned into the phone.

“Baby, I’m not gonna last long,” he said.

“Me either,” Armin said as he continued abusing that gland inside himself. “I want you, Jean. I need you!”

“You have me, babe,” Jean replied, almost equally breathless and desperate. “I’m yours.”

Armin was so sexually frustrated he could cry. He needed to cum, damn it! “I need you,” he repeated. “When you get home, I need you to fuck me. Will you fuck me, Jean? Please?” He removed the hand from his nipple and grasped his cock again. Thrusting up into his hand and then back onto his fingers in frantic swings of his hips.

“Baby, I’ll fuck you till you can’t fucking function,” Jean promised. “I’ll take you until you’re so overstimulated you can’t fuck for a month. I’ll make you cum harder than you could ever imagine.”

Armin’s movements were becoming more sporadic and less controlled as Jean continued on.

“I’ll eat you out, suck you off, whatever you want, baby, I’ll do it. I just wanna see you ride my cock. I wanna see what you look like bouncing up and down on it and moaning my name.”

“Jean,” Armin panted.

“Yeah, like that.”

Armin could hear the smirk in Jean’s voice and he could practically see it on his face. He wanted Jean to smirk at him while he drilled into him, ruining him, dominating him, _claiming_ him!

“Oh God!” Armin cried as the heat coiling in his stomach became impossibly tight. “Jean!”

“Cum for me, baby,” Jean commanded. “Cum for daddy.”

“Ah! God, Jean!” Armin cried, far too loudly he knew, as the tightness in his stomach burst and his orgasm wracked his body. The cum streaming his from cock felt wonderful spurting out and he was tightening fiercely around his fingers. The waves rushed through him causing him to jolt a few times before his body settled into a low tremble and he suddenly felt all too full with his fingers still inside himself.

With a weak little noise, he removed his fingers and released his cock, relaxing into the bed and feeling tired but completely sated. “Jean,” he said, voice barely above a whisper. “Did you cum?”

“I did,” Jean replied with a chuckle. “You sounded beautiful when you came.”

Armin yelped. “I didn’t even hear you! I was so distracted. That’s embarrassing.”

Jean laughed. “No, it’s not, babe!” he assured him. “It just means that was a damn good orgasm you had.”

“It was,” Armin said with a content smile. “But… yours-?” he asked as he wiped off his hands with a couple tissues.

“Mine was too,” Jean continued. “It’s just that I didn’t have it until after I had already heard you. You sounded so damn sexy. I can’t wait to see the face you make when you cum.”

“Jean!” Armin said, putting his hands over his face as if he had someone to physically hide from right now.

“I’m serious,” Jean said. “I want you, Armin. I’ve wanted you for a long time, and I was starting to get the feeling you weren’t interested. That’s why I’ve been dropping hints lately.”

“You’ve been dropping hints?” Armin asked.

Silence for a moment.

“Armin, I bought you lube. That’s kind of an intimate thing to buy for someone. Even a friend.”

“Oh, my God,” Armin said, keeping his face covered. “Well, I think I used like half of it tonight.”

Jean chuckled on the other end. “That’s fine. I’ll buy you more as soon as we finish what’s left of that.”

Armin grinned, feeling that unfamiliar warmth spreading in his chest again. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God! I just wrote that! DX I'm going to go hide in my closet now. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Feedback is always welcome and very much appreciated. Happy Easter!


End file.
